Fernbird (Matata)
The Fernbird (Matata) Bowdleria punctata Are you a Fernbird? "The fernbird looks like the typical passerine, with varying plumage in shades of brown, grey and black. It has a long, elegant tail and a slight head-crest - in other words, a bright and jaunty creature." +Though at first you may not appear to be unique, you' actually are, especially in your own neighborhood. People see you as unique and beautiful for who you are naturally. + Even if your clothing isn't brightly colored, it looks good, and fits you. + You walk elegantly, but not so that it's ostentatious. 'The fernbird is also known by many names, both to locals and to the world at large." + You have a lot of names or nicknames, depending on the people. + You're good at changing personalities and adapting to your surroundings. + People will remember you, but not always by the same name. "The fernbird is found nowhere else in the world but New Zealand, so is endemic and fully protected." + You are not one for long trips or extended travel - instead, you prefer to stay in your own neighborhood. + Your appearance might be small or slight, or give the idea of being so; the people closest to you often keep an eye on your whereabouts. "Most fernbirds stay in pairs or small groups all year." + There's a good chance you're not often alone, even if you want to be. + It's hard to pick you out of a crowd at first, but you vie to make yourself distinct. + When it comes to the matter of love, you search hard for the right person, and don't "shop" for dates. "Their flight is very weak and their calls reveal their presence. They are secretive, but inquisitive and will poke their heads out from for a moment and then disappear again. They are reluctant to leave cover but when forced they fly low with their tail hanging down." + You're not the most physically fit, but it's due more to genetics than a lack of exercise. Instead of running or swimming you prefer to stay in your special hiding place and look out at the world. + Your voice is probably very distinctive, if not loud; people always know where you are because of it. + You're inquisitive, but probably show caution as well. + When you're forced to move or travel, you don't like it - and your body language will make it apparent to everyone. "In spring the birds are much noisier because of territorial disputes. Both birds work together to make the nest. Both parents feed the chicks." + Once you find someone you love, you'll make sure the whole world knows it. + You're one for equal workmanship - it's distributed fairly, no matter what. "The Maori the fernbird as a wise bird, the cries of which contained warnings of coming events, of future success or ill fortune. When it cries Kore ti, kore ti, then all know whatever project may be on hand at the time will be a failure. When the cry changes to Tori ki, toro ki, toro ki, kuri, kuri, then know it is a token of good fortune." + You have an influential voice when it comes to matters of debate - people listen to what you have to say, and will remember it as advice for the future. + You're always careful with your words, managing to be precise but charismatic all at once. 'In short: ' + Not fond of travel. + Prefers temperate climate. + Not a huge exerciser. + ''Extremely ''distinctive from other people. + Curious, but you also exercise caution. + Artistic and creative. + Loves speaking; you have a way with words that makes people listen to you. + Not very aggressive. + Likes to stay with a few others.